She's Just A Paparazzi
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Paparazzi dan selebriti, tak pernah bisa akur. Namun disini berbeda, mereka berteman. Apakah benar pertemanan sejati? Atau hanya rekayasa semata. Kisah cinta yang ternyata menyakitkan, IchiHime-kah atau IchiRuki? Mana yang diinginkan, akankah terjadi?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo ~ My Favorite Author**

**A/N: Hey, ini fiksi pertama saya! Oh, my GOD! **

**Semoga sukses nih fiksi! *doain fiksi sendiri!* **

**Selamat baca ya!**

**Warning : Abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (s), berantakan, dsb!**

**Rukia sedikit antagonis di sini~**

**so, Don't Like Don't Read!  
**

* * *

**She's Just A Paparazzi**

Kringgg…!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, mengakhiri jam pelajaran sejarah Kyoraku-Sensei yang sangat membosankan. Di pojok kelas, siswi-siswi perempuan mengerubungi satu siswa yang sangat mencolok dengan rambut _orange_ dan muka sok-_cool_-nya.

"Halo Ichigo, habis pulang ini kamu mau kemana? Kita jalan, yuk? Atau kamu masih ada _syuting_? Aku temenin ya!" kata seorang gadis pirangdengan gaya sok cantik dan kecentilan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Rangiku? Aku dan Ichigo akan berlatih basket siang ini. Kau tak boleh ikut!" siswa rambut merah ini tiba-tiba menyela.

"Apa hak-mu, melarang aku tak boleh ikut? Ichigo-kun akan pergi menghabiskan waktunya hari ini hanya denganku," balasnya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, memangnya kau siapanya Ichigo? Kau bukan kekasihnya kan?

"Aku ini teman perempuannya Ichigo, kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kau juga bukan kekasihnya kan?" kata Rangiku dengan nada tinggi.

"Hah? Kau... ini! Awas kau!" kata sang rambut merah sambil mengejar si pirang.

"Hey teman, hari ini aku ingin sendiri saja. Jadi kalian tak usah bertengkar. Kalian bermain saja berdua yah!" kata si rambut orange. "Hey... tunggu! Aku ikut dengan kau!" teriak kedua orang tersebut berebutan dan saling menghalangi satu sama lain. Namun tanpa menghiraukan mereka, Ichigo sang idola pergi entah kemana.

"Heh, dasar kau Ichigo, sombong sekali dia, ini gara-gara kau Rangiku!" kata Renji si rambut merah.

"Enak saja, aku tak mau di salahkan. Aku ingin pergi saja. Dasar kau, cowok menyebalkan!" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

* * *

Di halaman belakang sekolah, Ichigo Si _Orange_ sedang merenung. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Lalu tiba-tiba datang gadis dengan warna rambut senada menghampiri sang bintang.

"Ichigo, kau disini. Kau tak pulang?" sapanya.

"Hmm... maaf, aku tak kenal kau?" jawabnya.

"Oh, yah, kenalkan aku Inoue Orihime. Jelas kau tak tahu aku. Kau kan anak 2-2 sedangkan aku kelas 2-1. Oh, ya, aku penggemar sinetronmu itu loh? Hari ini kau tak _syuting_?"

"Hmm... sepertinya kau sudah sangat tahu aku ya. Untuk hari ini aku sedang malas. Aku ingin sedikit bersantai." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku saja. Kita beri makan kelinci di halaman samping sekolah. Kau mau?"

"Terdengar tidak menyenangkan! Namun tidak apalah untuk saat ini. Kau jaga aku ya, jangan sampai aku dikotori kelinci itu,"

"Ichigo-kun, kau tidak akan jijik kalau sudah melihat kelincinya." jawab Inoue dengan senyum manis yang sangat menghibur.

"Mereka lucu ya. Aku suka bulu mereka dan bentuk telinganya," kata Inoue. "Kau ingin pegang kelinci ini Ichigo?" tanya Inoue.

"Tidakk, kau saja. Apa kau tak merasa risih jika bulu mereka menempel atau bahkan kotorannya. Aku sangat benci hewan seperti itu." jawab Ichigo dengan nada tidak senang.

"Ini, kau coba dulu,"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, jangan berikan itu!" kata Ichigo sambil lari menghindari kejaran Inoue.

Sedangkan dari atas pohon, di sana terlihat seseorang bersembunyi mengambil gambar Ichigo dan Inoue dengan sangat mencurigakan.

Cetret...cetret... (suara jepret foto, maksudnya)

"Ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus. Ichigo Kurosaki… Aku akan mendapat imbalan besar atas gambar-gambar ini, hehe..." katanya.

"Hari ini akan aku ungkap dirimu, Ichigo," bisiknya dengan nada menyeramkan. "Kurosaki Ichigo , bintang remaja yang membenci kelinci dan dekat dengan gadis _orange_. Hmm, judul yang bagus untuk artikelku." katanya.

Sementara si pemotret berpikir, keadaan di bawah sudah mulai tenang.

"Baiklah, hentikan! Aku akan pegang bulunya saja. Kau tetap jaga dia." kata Ichigo, dengan menutup mata mengulurkan tangannya ke kelinci itu. Dan ia menyentuh bulu kelinci putih yang manis itu.

"Bagaimana Ichigo?" tanya Inoue.

"Cukup, aku tak mau lagi. Aku mau pulang sekarang saja ya."

"Ichigo, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak Inoue-san. Aku hanya ingin pulang saja kok. Sampai besok ya."

* * *

Sudah setengah jalan, Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti, menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya.

"Berhenti memotretku,_ paparazzi_ bodoh! Kau benar-benar tak berpengalaman KELUAR KAU…!" teriaknya sambil menendang kaleng bekas ke atas pohon di dekatnya.

"Auw...!" teriaknya kesakitan karena jatuh dari pohon yang bisa dibilang tinggi itu. "Kau tega sekali, dasar sombong!" lanjutnya sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Biar kau rasakan. Kau ini membuatku risih sekali. Kau harus tahu, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil gambarku sembarangan, apa lagi oleh seorang amatiran sepertimu!" katanya marah-marah.

Tiba-tiba gadis pemotret itu terlihat meneteskan air mata. Ia menundukan kepalanya, sehingga rambut hitamnya itu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, kau hanya artis sombong yang tak pernah peduli dengan adapun, aku kan hanya mengerjakan tugasku. Kalau ini membuatmu risih, aku akan pergi sekarang, semoga kau puas dengan ini semua," katanya sambil pergi menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tunggu... Jangan pergi dulu!" cegat sang artis.

'Ada apa lagi, aku pura-pura tidak dengar saja' dalam hati gadis itu, sambil terus berjalan dan semakin membesarkan suara tangisannya.

"Kau jangan tak pura-pura tidak dengar, Kuchiki Rukia."

"HAH, kau tahu namaku ?"

"Berikan kamera jelek itu padaku."

"…" _paparazzi_ wanita itu diam saja.

"Kemarikan itu." paksa Ichigo sambil menarik kamera itu dari Sang _Paparazzi_, Ia melihat isi film-nya.

"Ternyata kau membuntutiku dari tadi ya. Biar kau rasakan!" teriak Ichigo marah sambil membanting kamera di tangannya sampai rusak berantakan. "Ini adalah resiko dari seorang _paparazzi_ yang ketahuan memotret artis dengan sembarangan," katanya sadis.

"K..ka..uu.. tega sekali. Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini semua padaku. Kau tak tahu berapa berartinya kamera itu bagiku."

"Aku tak peduli itu, yang kutahu kamera seorang_ paparazzi_ memang pantas untuk dihancurkan."

Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Sang _Paparazzi_ yang sedang menangisi kamera malangnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau akan mendapat balasannya"

* * *

Ting-tong...

'Pemberitahuan kepada kelas 2-2, hari ini Kurosaki Ichigo tidak masuk dengan keterangan izin. Sekali lagi. Kepada kelas 2-2, Kurosaki Ichigo tidak masuk dengan keterangan izin. Terima kasih'

"Hmm, mungkin ini sudah ketiga kalinya di minggu ini. Ada apa dengan dia ya? Bagaimana dia bisa menyusul ketertinggalannya ini?" ujar Sang _Sensei_ di depan kelas.

"Kyoraku-Sensei, mungkin Ichigo sedang _syuting_ hari ini," ujar Hitsugaya, sang ketua kelas.

"Hmm, aku baru tahu muridku itu artis?"

"ZzZ... Kau harus membeli TV untuk rumahmu _Sensei_..." kata sang ketua, mengerti permasalahan si sensei.

"Okelah, kita mulai saja pelajaran kita hari ini. Sebelumnya kumpulkan tugas sejarah kalian!"

* * *

Di saat yang sama, di lokasi_ syuting_...

"Hey, Urahara, aku ingin istirahat, besok lagi saja kita lanjutkan pemotretannya ini ya..?" kata Ichigo.

"Tak bisa, Ichigo, sehabis pemotretan ini, kita masih harus melakukan konversi pers. Kau harusnya sudah tahu, ada perempuan yang mengaku telah diperlakukan kasar olehmu. Dia memang tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi atau apapun, tapi Ia mau kau meminta maaf padanya melalui media. Kita harus membereskan masalah ini Ichigo. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan kasus ini mencemarkan nama baikmu." kata Sang Manajer.

"Hmm, gadis itu lagi. Sepertinya dia mau membalas dendam padaku. Aku tak akan pergi ke pers apalagi minta maaf. Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja." kata Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan Urahara.

"Hey, dasar Ichigo, kau hanya bisa merepotkanku saja."

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, Ichigo melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya dia kenal sedang diganggu oleh pria besar kekar yang terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan tattoo dan codet di wajahnya.

"Kembalikan uang yang kau pinjam, Rukia! Aku tak mau tahu, jika kau tak bayar sekarang juga, kau harus jadi budakku, Bagaimana, hah?" ancam pria itu.

"T.. t-t-tenang Tuan Kenpachi, aku akan melunasi semua hutangku. Tapi tidak sekarang, beri aku waktu, aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, mengertilah Kenpachi." kata Rukia meminta belas kasihan.

"Tak bisa, Rukia. Kau harus ikut aku sekarang, hahaha..."

(Tiba-tiba..)

"Hey, kau beruang besar.. Apakah kau membutuhkan jasa gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa ini..? Biar kuberi kau uang sebagai bayaran hutangnya, dengan begitu kau bisa pergi, ini ambil, cukup kan?" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Kenpachi.

"Hey, sepertinya aku kenal denganmu, Hmm… sudahlah, aku akan pergi sekarang, sekarang urusanmu dengan gadis kecil ini. Bye baby!" katanya dengan nada senang.

"Sekarang kau, Kukichi Rukia, apa kau masih tetap mau mengungkit masalah kamera jelek itu? Apa kau masih membutuhkan permintaan maafku?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, terima kasih atas semuanya. Kau tak seburuk yang kukira. Aku tak akan mengungkit apapun lagi diantara kita. Sekarang kita berteman ya, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Itu jawaban yang kuharapkan, Kukichi Rukia."

"Sekarang aku akan menemui Manajer-ku."

"Baiklah Ichigo, apakah kita bisa bertemu minggu depan. Yah, sekadar pertemuan antara teman saja. Hmm, kau mengerti kan?"

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu, jadwalku setiap hari sangatlah padat, tapi sebagai seorang teman, aku akan usahakan." katanya sambil berbalik berjalan pulang.

"Sampai jumpa Ichigo. Aku tunggu kau ya,"

* * *

"Ichigo, kau sudah kembali? Cepat sekali?" sambut Urahara dengan heran.

"Uruhara, sekarang bagaimana, apa kita harus mengadakan konversi pers lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Urahara heran.

"Aku sudah menemui gadis bermasalah itu, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menuntutku lebih lanjut. Jadi aku rasa kita tak harus melakukan konversi pers lagi." jawabnya.

"Hmm... begitu, baiklah Ichigo, kita tidak usah melakukan konversi pers lagi, nah, sekarang kau jangan pergi lagi, habis ini kau harus _syuting_ lagi, ya?" kata Uruhara.

"Sebentar, Urahara, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa minggu depan aku bisa libur?" tanya Ichigo berharap jawaban Uruhara memuaskan.

"Maaf Ichigo. Aku belum bisa memastikan, kita lihat saja nanti ya," jawabnya. "Ayo, masuk ke mobil, kita harus berangkat sekarang,"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di sekolah...

"Halo, Ichigo, apa kabar? Kau ada acara hari ini? emm, maksudku, kau _syuting_?" tanya Inoue yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang berdiam diri di halaman belakang.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku memberi makanan kelinci lagi, hah?" jawabnya dengan nada tidak senang.

"Ichigo... kau masih marah padaku ya? Maafkan aku Ichigo!"

"E... e-ehh, bukan begitu, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, hanya saja, aku memang membenci kelinci, bukan berarti aku membencimu," jawabnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun. Kau baik sekali," jawabnya dengan manis.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau mengajakku apa lagi, untuk hari ini aku tak ada kegiatan."

"Ichigo-kun, begini, nanti siang aku ingin membeli buku dan CD, tadinya aku akan pergi dengan Tatsuki, tapi hari ini dia sedang ada acara dengan Ishida. Jadi, bisakah kau menemaniku Ichigo? Aku mohon." kata gadis manis itu.

"Hmm... baiklah. Aku bisa saja menemanimu, tapi aku minta satu hal, kau harus menjadi guru private-ku, kau tahu kan, aku sudah sangat ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolah." jawabnya.

"Yah, tak apa-apa Ichigo, kau tak perlu khawatir. Oh, yah... Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah yah. Daa Ichigo…"

* * *

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa terlihat sudah berkemas dan siap meninggalkan sekolah. Ichigo pun demikian, Ia bersiap untuk menemani gadis manis-nya yang telah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, Ichigo…" kata Inoue sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Inoue, aku risih mendengarnya." kata Ichigo.

"Hmm, yah, maafkan aku Ichigo.. Sekarang bagaimana, kita langsung berangkat atau kau ingin mengganti seragammu dulu."

"Tak perlu,, yang penting satu hal aku ingin memperingatimu kalau nanti akan banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita dan mengerubungi aku. Kau jangan merasa terganggu." jelas Ichigo.

"Tenang Ichigo, aku sudah menyiapkan ini. Kau gunakan kacamata dan topi ini, ya!" kata Inoue sambil memasangkan topi dan kacamata berwarna merah mudanya padanya.

"Huh, aku tidak suka warnanya," kata Ichigo.

"Kau harus pakai ini Ichigo, kau kan artis, yah?"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin membeli buku di mana?

"Ayo, aku tahu tempatnya." kata Inoue sambil berlari menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Hey, pelan-pelan…"

* * *

"Kau lama sekali Inoue? Sebenarnya buku apa sih yang kau cari?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm... aku juga masih bingung. Aku mencari buku komik terbaru-nya Tite Kubo, tapi aku lupa judulnya?" jawabnya.

"Maksudmu 'Bleach' ? bilang dari tadi dong! Jadi kita tidak harus putar-putar seperti ini," kata Ichigo kesal.

"Ini, Bleach." lanjut Ichigo sambil memberikan buku komik yang disampul plastik dari rak ber-_title_ comik.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo-kun, kau membantu sekali. Hmm... bisakah kau sarankan aku, CD apa yang harus aku beli, Lady Gaga atau Taylor Swift?" tanyanya.

"Lady Gaga saja! Ayo ambil CD-nya dan kita pulang!" jawabnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Iya, Ichigo-kun." jawabnya.

Mereka pun membayar komik dan CD-nya dan segera keluar dari toko tersebut dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Kau tak menyadari sesuatu yaa? Aku tadi merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti kita. Takutnya ada orang yang memata-mataiku. Kau tahu kan, itu akan membuatku terjerat berita."

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, ini semua tanggung jawabku."

"Hey, Inoue, apa tak ada kerjaanmu selain meminta maaf, kau tak salah dan tak harus minta maaf, ingat itu." bentak Ichigo keras.

"…." Inoue hanya terdiam, tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku Inoue telah membentakmu, aku tak bermaksud untuk…" kata Ichigo.

"Kau tak salah Ichigo. Sekarang aku ingin pulang, kau juga pulanglah." Kata Inoue.

"Inoue…."

Mereka pun berpisah di tengah jalan tanpa kata-kata perpisahan terucap. Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, hubungan mereka pun menjadi sedikit renggang.

* * *

"Urahara, apa aku bisa cuti besok? Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang?" tanya Ichigo pada Manajer-nya yang sedang sibuk mengotak-atik _schedule_ Ichigo.

"Baiklah, besok kau libur, tapi hari Sabtu-nya kau akan _deadline_ sampai malam. Bagaimana..?" kata sang manager.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting besok aku free-kan."

"Yahh, terserah kau saja." jawab Uruhara.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

'_Aku menunggu di taman dekat sekolah siang ini... Ichigo'_ bunyi pesan Ichigo pada Rukia, teman barunya. Dan pada waktu yang telah dijanjikan, mereka berdua pun bertemu di taman dekat sekolah.

"Kau benar-benar datang Rukia. Aku kira kau hanya mengerjaiku." kata Ichigo.

"Yang benar saja, aku kan temanmu, masa aku tega berbuat jahat seperti itu padamu, Ichigo-kun." jawabnya

"Ichigo, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." kata Rukia.

"Ada apa, hah...?"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku...? Bukankah aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku padamu...?" tanyanya.

"Oh,, soal itu. Hmm, yaah, aku ingat.. saat itu kalau tak salahmu tertulis di kamera jelekmu itu. Kuchiki Rukia, yaa khan...?"

"Ohhhh... benar juga ya. Aku selalu menuliskan nama pada setiap benda kepunyaanku, haha... pensil, bolpen, tas, dan kamera itu juga. Aku baru ingat," katanya cengengesan.

"Heh, kau ini, kenapa bisa bodoh seperti itu sih?" ejeknya.

"Kau ini, jahat sekali mengejekku seperti itu. Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan no. handphone-ku. Aku juga tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu, dan aku juga tidak menuliskan -ku di kamera ataupun tasku, jadi, darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

"Oh, soal itu yahh… Hmm, gimana ya, apa kau tak bisa tebak sendiri?" kata Ichigo membuat teman wanitanya itu penasaran.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Jangan-jangan, kau memata-mataiku?"

"Bodoh…! Memangnya aku ini dirimu. Baiklah, biar aku jawab. Aku memintanya pada Kenpachi, temanmu itu. Yahh, aku juga tak tahu bisa bertemunya di lokasi syuting. Saat itu entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dan menyapaku." jelasnya.

"Ohh, si Kenpa ithu. Dasar, seenaknya dia memberikan pada orang lain!" katanya kesal.

"Sekarang pertanyaan terakhir Ichigo. Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya siapa gadis berambut orange yang bersamamu di kandang kelinci saat itu..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu, hah?"

"Ichigo, aku kan temanmu!" tegsanya.

"Dia, Inoue Orihime, dia juga hanya temanku, tidak ada yang special diantara kami berdua." jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Benar tak ada yang special? Apa ini jawaban terjujurmu, Kurosaki Ichigo? Hah?" goda Rukia.

"Sudahlah... hentikan, aku tak suka dibeginikan. Aku seperti sedang di acara _Rukia Show _tahu nggak? Kau ini!"

"Hahahaha… Aku bercanda Ichigo."

Mereka pun terus berbincang hingga matahari terbenam. Mereka seperti sudah kenal lama. Mungkin inilah Ichigo, mudah membenci dan marah terhadap seseorang, namun mudah juga menyukai dan dekat dengan orang tersebut. Aneh.

* * *

"Ichigo, bisakah aku bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan?" kata Inoue pada Ichigo yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hah, ada apa? Tak bisa kau bicarakan sekarang saja?"

Inoue pun melihat keadaan sekitar, ia melihat semua teman sekelas Ichigo sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak menyenangkan, terutama Rangiku dan Renji.

"Jangan sekarang! Pokoknya aku menunggumu di halaman belakang nanti siang!" katanya.

"Oke, baiklah. Tak usah marah seperti," jawab Ichigo dengan tenang. "Nanti siang aku akan datang kok!" lanjutnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, seakan sudah menerima kepastian dari Ichigo, Inoue langsung pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Setiap orang di kelas pun melihat kepergian Inoue tersebut dan seakan bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi?'. Rangiku dan Renji pun tak kalah penasarannya, mereka pun menghampiri Ichigo.

"Siapa dia Ichigo, pacarmu?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengannya, memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ehem, dia itu temanku dari kelas sebelah, itu saja. Seperti aku dengan kalian." jawabnya dengan dingin.

"HAH, kau punya teman dari kelas lain, tak kuduga, orang sesibuk kau masih sempat mencari teman sampai ke kelas lain segala. Sungguh mengejutkan!" kata Rangiku kaget.

"Ichigo, kalau dia bukan pacarmu, berarti aku boleh mendekatinya kan? bolehkan Ichigo?" goda Renji.

"Terserah kau saja… Aku tak peduli. Lagipula, mana bisa cowok cengengesan sepertimu mendekati gadis seperti itu?" jawab Ichigo dengan sinis.

"Aku cuma bercanda, kau tak perlu sinis seperti itu kali…"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" jawab Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

* * *

'KRiiinngggg…!' Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir, semua murid di kelas itu pun kembali ke tempat mereka dan menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran mereka selanjutnya, tak terkecuali Rangiku, Renji dan Ichigo. Ukitake pun segera masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran geografinya. Hingga akhirnya bel mengakhiri pelajaran sekolah. Ichigo segera merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Inoue, kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak Ichigo, aku juga baru datang. Hmm, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan Ichigo," kata Inoue.

"Ada apa Inoue?"

"Hmm, kemarin aku melihatmu berdua dengan seseorang di taman dekat sekolah? Apa dia pacarmu, Ichigo?"

"Ehheem, bukan kok. Dia cuma temanku. Kenapa Inoue?"

"Ichigo, Sejujurnya, aku… menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di sini… Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai artis ataupun model. Tapi aku melihatmu sebagai orang yang baik, menarik dan perhatian… Jadi, aku mau kauu," teriak Inoue sambil menutup mata.

"Cukup Inoue," potong Ichigo.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu, jadi untuk saat ini, kau dan aku teman saja ya. Ada seseorang yang sebenarnya aku sayangi. Jadi aku minta maaf, Inoue," kata Ichigo berusaha menghibur.

"…." Inoue hanya terdiam dan air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Ia memang merasa sangat kecewa, namun ia sudah siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sesiap apapun ia untuk ditolak, tetap saja tak bisa menghentikan deras air matanya.

Ichigo pun memeluk hangat Inoue, ia berusaha menghibur Inoue yang bisa dibilang telah patah hati karena dirinya.

"Kau jangan menangis seperti itu Inoue, aku tak ingin melihat teman baikku menangis karenaku," hibur Ichigo.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Aku hanya… Maafkan aku, sebaiknya aku segera pulang," kata Inoue sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Biar aku antar, Inoue." kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Tidak, Ichigo, biar aku pulang sendiri saja." jawabnya.

"…" Ichigo pun hanya terdiam, melepaskan Inoue untuk pulang sendiri. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap, kalau semua yang tadi ia telah katakan tidak menyakiti hati Inoue. Karena sebenarnya, ia memang telah menetapkan pilihan pada satu wanita yang dia anggap adalah yang terbaik, Kukichi Rukia.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, hubungan antara Ichigo dan Inoue kembali menjauh, seakan mereka tak saling kenal. Tak ada keberanian diantara mereka untuk saling menyapa. Dan Ichigo sendiri telah menamatkan sinetron stripping-nya, yang membuatnya dapat lebih bersantai dan tenang dari hari biasanya. Ia memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya itu untuk terus bertemu dengan Rukia, tanpa mengetahui, kalau Inoue sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan hati yang pedih. Ichigo sendiri semakin mantap menetapkan hatinya pada Rukia, namun ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_"Ichigo…! Apa yang kau lakukan…! Kau ini tak bisa bisa menjaga dirimu, ya? Beritamu! Beritamu! Kenapa bisa foto-fotomu tersebar..! Kau dengan gadis-gadis itu! OHHHHH… Pokoknya kau harus datang ke kantor sekarang juga…!" _bentak Uruhara.

"Apa yang terjadi Uruhara, aku tak mengerti yang kau katakan.. Kau tiba-tiba saja meneleponku dan marah-marah begitu…!" jawabnya.

"_Aku akan ceritakan di kantor… Sekarang, kau cepat bergegas!_

* * *

Di kantor management…

"Lihat ini Ichigo! Ini foto-fotomu dengan dua gadis, berambut hitam dan orange. Sekarang, kau akan dicap _playboy_ oleh masyarakat, dan ini akan berdampak negatif bagi kariermu. Kau bisa saja kehilangan _job_-mu. Kau ini! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa kecolongan oleh seorang _paparazzi_,"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak tahu bagaimana foto ini bisa diambil, aku tak menyadari kalau selama ini aku dimata-matai, wah!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Tunggu, foto ini. Ini saat aku menemani Inoue di toko buku. Yang ini, saat aku di taman dengan Rukia. Semua ini, jangan-jangan?" seru Ichigo. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia tak sadari. Sesuatu yang ia lupakan dari seseorang. Seseorang itu, Rukia.

* * *

"Di taman ini, kau menjebakku. Kuchiki Rukia. Kau masih dendam padaku, kau menggunakan topeng dan menusukku. Kau tak tahu itu menyakitkan, RUKIA…!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Kau memang sangat lugu Ichigo, kau seperti anak TK yang sedang aku iming-imingi permen. Aku tak kejam, tapi aku cerdas, aku pintar, tapi kau tidak. Itu sangat disayangkan, Ichigo." jawab Rukia.

"Kau tak tahu, Rukia… Aku sudah terlanjur cinta denganmu. Aku kira kau juga begitu, tapi semua hanya sebatas kebohongan. Aku tak percaya ini semua nyata. Pasti ada yang salah… RUKIA, kau temanku kan? kenapa, kau?" katanya dengan nada tak percaya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah, setengah berdiri tepatnya, kakinya di tekuk, dengan posisi seperti bersujud, namun suasana dalam hatinya menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Buka matamu, Ichigo. Kau tahu apa tujuanku sebenarnya. Aku ingin menunjukan, bahwa aku bukanlah seorang paparazzi sembarangan… Kau tahu, ini semua adalah bayaran atas perbuatanmu padaku, terhadap kameraku, terhadap pekerjaanku. Semua pelecehan dan caci-maki yang kau tujukan padaku. Kau tak pernah tahu rasa sakitnya, penindasan, kau kan orang besar, kau orang terkenal, artis besar, tak pernah kan kau merasakan yang seperti ini!" kata Rukia sadis.

"Sejak kapan… Sejak kapan kau rencanakan ini semua?"

"Kau tahu, Kenpachi itu kan? Dia teman baikku. Aku meminta dia melakukan semuanya, pura-pura menagih hutangku, dan berkunjung ke lokasi syutingmu, juga dialah yang mengambil gambar saat kita berdua. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Bukankah itu bagus Ichigo..! Ditambah lagi dengan gadis orange itu, ternyata dia menyukaimu ya Ichigo." katanya.

"Kau…" Ichigo tertunduk, Ia menyadari, dari awal, memang ia telah salah. Dia terlena. Sekarang, ia menangis. Air mata. Deras sekali. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia menangis seperti itu. Ini rasa sakit luar biasa. Gadis yang ia sayangi, malah sangat membencinya. Sekarang semua telah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa disesali. Rukia pun melangkah pergi, menjauh, ia telah puas membalaskan dendamnya. Tak ada sedikit rasa kasihan untuk pria orange yang telah menyakitinya itu, meskipun pria itu telah berlutut dan menangis. Ia hanya pergi, seolah tak melihat apa-apa. Dan dari jauh, gadis berambut orange, yang sebenarnya telah memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung itu dari tadi, sekarang ia menghampiri Ichigo. Ia peduli terhadap pria malang itu. Ia tahu kalau pria itu baik. Inoue memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo menangis di punggungnya. Itu membuatnya lebih nyaman. Sekarang Ichigo tahu seseorang yang terbaik yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Inoue.

"Ichigo, kau jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang, kau harus mengejar ketertinggalanmu. Aku kan telah berjanji untuk menjadi guru private-mu. Sekarang, kau berdiri dan kita ke sekolah saja ya!"

Kata-kata Inoue yang lembut, itu yang dibutuhkan Ichigo, itu sangat menghibur kesedihannya. Sekarang ia mencoba, untuk jadi seorang yang lebih baik lagi, untuk seseorang yang ia percayai, Inoue.

**-THE END-**

**A/N : Baru di-edit lagi. Tadinya banyak titik-titik yang ternyata emang nggak penting.**

**Terus, ceritanya bakal mau dibuat sekuelnya.**

**Intinya, Rukia nanti bakal minta maaf.**

**Saya minta review-nya yah, sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran.**


End file.
